


Hold On for Dear Love

by Aurorastasia, keeponsmilingg



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorastasia/pseuds/Aurorastasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeponsmilingg/pseuds/keeponsmilingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles. Each chapter focuses on either Lucaya or Riarkle, or sometimes both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually... I just miss you."

The sound of FaceTime connecting flowed out of the laptop speakers as Maya anxiously waited for the video to load. When it finally did, Lucas Friar’s face became the new background.

“Hi, babe.” Maya grinned, settling herself against the the mountain of pillows on her bed. 

“Hey,” his smile grew a thousand times its size at the sight of his girlfriend. “Sorry I couldn't call earlier, practice ran late.”

She shrugs. “Eh, I guess that's the price I pay for dating UT’s starting pitcher.” 

“I really am sorry-”

“Lucas, it's fine. I had a ton of work for my student teaching anyway.” 

He sighed heavily and frowned. “You're upset.”

“I'm really fine, Luke, I promise.” She replied shortly. His eyes lit up suddenly and Maya could see him hop out of his desk chair and start rooting around his room off screen. “What in the world are you- you got it?”

“Yeah! Maya, it's gorgeous.” He replies, displaying the object in question.

It was a small eighteen by twenty-four canvas with a stunning watercolor painting of Lucas’ horse, River. He’d had the horse since he was ten. When they graduated, Lucas brought Maya down to Texas to meet his whole extended family, including River, who took quite the shining to his girlfriend. Since then, the couple had been to visit him every summer.

“Do you like it?” She beamed. 

He nodded. “If I didn't would I be this excited?”

Maya blushed. 

“He misses you by the way,” Lucas said softly, running his (hopefully clean) fingers along the pattern of the brush strokes. “Always looks around for you when I go to feed him. You must miss him a lot.” 

Maya cleared her throat, unable to look directly at the camera. “Actually… I just miss you.”

Lucas falters. “I miss you too, babe. But hey, one more month and I'll be free.”

“Yeah, for what, two weeks? Then it's back to summer practice in Austin.” She swipes at a tear before it can escape down her cheek. “I feel like I've spent more time with you via technology than in person, and we've been together for four years.”

They sit in an awkward silence and maya watches her boyfriends face muddle in what she can only describe as an inner debate.

“You know what,” he sighs. “I can't do this anymore.” 

“What?” Maya whispers, lips quivering. 

Lucas sets the painting down. “I wanted to keep this a secret, to surprise you.” 

She gives him an incredulous look. “What are you talking about?” 

“I'm not coming back to Austin next year.” He begins. “And I didn't just come from practice, I was in a meeting.”

Still confused, Maya blinks. “With- with who? What's going on?”

A grin spreads across Lucas’ face. He grabs his laptop and moves it closer to his face. “I've been offered to start training with the Mets this summer.”

Maya's jaw drops. He had attended some tryouts the previous summer but, as far as she was convened, he didn't hear much back when the fall semester began. She figured nothing was to come of it.

“You're joking.” She breathed. “This isn't fucking funny.” 

He raises his right hand. “Scouts honor. It's all settled. I'll train this summer and sit during the games.” 

“That's so exciting, but what about school? You're about to start that internship at the breeding ranch.” 

He shook his head. “That was just a diversion. I'm transferring to Cornell to finish my degree. But first, I'm moving in with my favorite girl in the world.”

“Oh, my GOSH! LUKE! This is amazing!” Maya cries, bouncing around on the bed like a maniac. She pounds on the wall next to her. “RILEY! Lucas is moving back!” 

“I know!” Riley's muffled voice comes from next door. 

“Isn't that amazing- wait, you know?” Maya looks back at Lucas. “She knows? 

“It was going to be part of the surprise, I had to tell her.” Lucas tries saving himself. 

“You son of a bitch,” she sneers. “You are in so much trouble when you get back.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” No he's not.

She smiles sweetly. “But right now I want to hear all about this little living together scenario you've planned. Actually I might not have to beat your ass for this because Shawn will probably do it first!” 

“Oh boy…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright... I'll leave you alone."

“Farkle, please listen to me.” Riley Matthews begs, banging against the oak door to her boyfriend’s loft. “It meant nothing.”

On the other side of the door, a frustrated scientist is spread out on a couch, flat on his back.  
“Riley I don't want to talk about this right now.”

“But you need to know-”

“I said I don't want to TALK.” He repeated more harshly. “Please, just give me some space.” 

The brunette slumps against the wall. “Alright… I'll leave you alone. I have to get to the cafe anyway.”

“Thank you.” He whispers to himself, hearing the clack of her heels softly fade down the hall. 

Twenty minutes have passed when Farkle hears the distinct sound of a lock being prodded at. He sits up quickly and starts toward the door.

“I swear to God, Maya if you break that lock you will pay for it.” He warns. 

However when the door opens its not Maya Hart standing in the hall. 

“Maya took the night shift for me,” Riley's voice is small and distant. 

Farkle stares at her in disbelief. “How did you get in here?” 

“Your mom gave me a key for emergencies two years ago.” She remarks. He'd forgotten giving his parents keys when he moved out. “I've just never had a need to use it.”

“Whatever.” He grumbled, turning on his heels. He walks to the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge. 

“Farkle,” Riley pleads from her spot in the foyer. She's too scared to move. “I came all the way here, we're going to talk whether you like it or not.” 

He takes a swig from the bottle and slams it on the counter, settling into a bar stool. He mindlessly rifles through work files in front of him, ignoring the woman. “There's nothing to talk about, Riles.” 

He used her nickname. That's good, she thought, his walls are coming down. She cautiously walks toward the kitchen. 

“There's plenty to talk about.”

“Really?” He quips, his gaze still focused on the busy work. “You bought a pregnancy test from the drug store right next door, I saw you.”

“You're right, I did, but-”

“But what?” His head whips up, eyes boring into her own. “We haven't had sex, Riley. You told me when we started dating a year ago that you wanted to wait.”

“I did,” she cries, moving to sit in the stool next to his. “I do.”

“Then why did you sleep with Zay?” 

“What?” She breathes, mouth agape. 

“Oh come on, you seriously think I didn't see him watching you from the register? Don't be fucking stupid.” 

“Hey!” Riley growls. “Don't you dare call me stupid. You're the ignorant one, jumping to conclusions. You don't know the whole story.” 

He brings the drink to his lips. “I know enough.” Another swig. “You don't need every piece to see what a puzzle will look like.” 

That had to be the dumbest thing to ever come out of his mouth. 

Riley looks at her fumbling thumbs. “The test wasn't for me!” 

Farkle pauses mid signature. He drops his pen and glances over at his girlfriend. His heart shatters. Riley looks completely broken. Her eyes eyes are bloodshot, tear stains paint her cheeks. Her bottom lip is swollen from her biting at it so much. 

She looks to him. “It's for Smackle.”

“What?” She nods.

“Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?” He asks in disbelief. 

“I didn't really get the chance, you wouldn't listen to a word I was saying.”

He rolls his eyes. “Come on, there was clear hesitation in your voice when you told me just now. You clearly hadn't planned to tell me it was Smackle’s. Why?”

“It's not my news to tell.” She says simply. “Zay said Izzy was really freaking out so obviously I promised-”

“Wait, it's Zay’s baby?” Farkle’s eyes bug out even more. 

Riley nods. “They've been seeing each other for almost a month now.”

“And you knew?” 

Riley shook her head. “I didn't until Zay called me this morning to ask me to meet with him.”

Farkle heaves a sigh. “Wow.” 

“He sounded really nervous when he called.” She continued. “Said he didn't know who to talk to, with Lucas at practice and Maya teaching.

He knew it was my day off and we met for breakfast, that's when he told me, and he said they had been keeping their trysts a secret from everyone because they didn't want to hurt you, Farkle. Smackle didn't want you to feel betrayed.”

Farkle take a second to process this. He twirls his finger around the lip of his bottle. “I don't know why they think I'd feel betrayed. I think it's great.”

“Yeah?” He nods.

“Of course. Smackle and I broke up three years ago, and we'd totally fizzled out months before that. I’ve been trying to get Zay to ask her out, they've been flirting for like three months.” He smiles at the thought. 

Riley chuckles softly, looking back down. Farkle notices this and reaches to grab her still trembling hand. He squeezes it comfortingly. “I'm so sorry, Riley.” 

She looks up, eyes sparkling. “Me too.”

He shakes his head. “No really, I've been such an ass.” 

“Well yeah, I would be too if I saw you buying someone a pregnancy test. So please don't beat yourself up.” 

Farkle's eyes light up. “Oh, my God.” He gasps. 

“What?” Riley replies with mirth. 

“Zay and Smackle are pregnant.”

“Well, they could be. We don't exactly know this yet.” She smirked. “Did you how fast I dropped that test when I saw you outside? Who's to say Zay didn't bolt out of there right after me?” 

They look at each other a second before busting into a mutual fit of giggles. 

“You should have seen your face when you saw me!” Farkle could barely breathe, he was laughing so hard. 

Riley beamed at him. “I love you, Farkle.” 

“I love you too,” he replied, bringing her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. “I can't wait to catch you buying a pregnancy test actually meant for yourself.” 

“Whoa, slow down there, Tiger.” She jokes defensively. His smile fades. 

“Sorry,”

Riley bites her lip, shaking her head. “You know what? I can't wait for that day either.” 

Farkle grins and moves in for a tender kiss. She immediately kisses back, and reaches to run her hands through his hair. His hands move to her waist and he lets his hand find their way under her shirt and runs his thumbs along her bare hip bones. Suddenly she breaks them apart, standing up. 

“I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought you'd like that.” He stammers, trying to explain the heavy petting. Riley walks toward the couch where her bag lies, and begins digging for her phone. 

“No, no, no. It was fine, I promise.” She assures him. “I just can't stop thinking about Zay and Izzy. I'm dying to know if they got a test.” 

Farkle smiles when she looks back at him and winks. “After I call them, it's you, me, and that bed in there.” She points to his room. 

“Let's do this thing!” He exclaims victoriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Call me now, it's urgent!"

_Call me now, it's urgent! - M_

Lucas quickly exits iMessage and dials Maya Hart, his girlfriend of two months. She answers on the first ring. 

“Huckleberry, it's happening. For real this time, 911 this is IT!” She yells into the receiver. 

Lucas doesn't ask questions, he doesn't need to. This is the third “911” call in a week, but the way Maya's voice trembled, he knew it couldn't be a trick. As quick as he can manage, he gathers his house keys and flies out his front door without so much as goodbye for his mother who stands knowingly in the kitchen. 

Maya didn't specify any sort of time frame so decides not to wait for a cab and starts hoofing it to the hospital. 

Maya's in the waiting room with he Matthews. Riley is perched in a chair, next to her is Farkle. The blonde paces nervously around. When she spots her boyfriend coming out of the elevator, she makes a beeline in his direction. 

Lucas immediately notices her tear stained face and he opens his arms instinctively and she runs right into them. The force nearly knocks him over and so he steadies them. When she pulls away he takes her face in his hands, sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

“Come on, darlin’, let's sit.” Lucas guides her to an empty sofa next to where Riley is sitting. He sits down and waits for her to lay down. She rests her head in his lap.

Cory and Topanga are cuddled on a love seat across from the teens. Auggie is no doubt hunting a Pokemon somewhere in the vicinity. The whole atmosphere is tense.

Lucas starts rubbing circles on Maya's back, trying to get her to relax enough to tell him what's wrong. He feels her inhale a shaky breath and she finally speaks. 

“She- she just got up to pee, I should have been there to help her, I-” she stops, letting a strangled sob rattle through her body.

He runs a hand through her hair, and stays massaging her back, though he looks expectantly at Topanga who gives him a sympathetic look. 

“Katy fainted on her way to the bathroom while Maya was making dinner.” She says. 

His heart sank. Katy was currently 36 weeks pregnant with her and Shawn's first baby. It had been a smooth pregnancy up until two weeks ago when her doctor put her on bed rest. It was just precautionary, seeing as she was very healthy, but her age made her high risk. For the past nine days, Maya, Shawn, and he Matthews had all been tag-teaming hanging out with Katy while they waited for her water to break. Even Lucas had sat with her while Maya took a shower. It helped that it was the middle of the summer and none of them had school. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Lucas whispered after digesting the information. 

Topanga looked solemnly at Maya and then back to him. “I think so.” She half-lied. “It's been half an hour since Shawn went back with them. We haven't heard anything else.” 

“My god.” His heart aches for his girlfriend. He looks down at her relaxed face.

Maya had finally calmed down and was now breathing steadily in his lap. “Please just give me a distraction.” Lucas smiles.

“They'll be ok.” He tells her. 

“How do you know?” She whimpers in response. 

Lucas takes a deep breath in. “I said a prayer for them on my way here.” 

“Okay.” 

“And I promised myself I'd never be in this situation again.” He finishes. 

Maya sits up, giving him an incredulous look. “What? Lucas, no offense, but there's no way you could possibly feel what I'm feeling right now.”

He wipes a tear from her face and hesitates. “When I was seven, my mom miscarried my little sister.”

Everyone gasped and shared looks though they had been pretending not to listen. 

“You've never told us about this before.” Cory says, concerned. 

Lucas looks at him. “I've never really told anyone, not even Zay.” 

“I'm so sorry, Luke.” Maya whispers, grabbing and squeezing his hand. 

He blinks away the sting of tears, determined not to cry. “It was 20 weeks in. I was so excited to have a sister. I even got to pick her name, Cassidy. My parents wouldn't let me name her Butch.” 

Maya laughed quietly. “You would want to name her after your favorite movie, you dork.” 

Lucas smiles nostalgically. “It was hard at first, my mom was in a really dark place for months.”

“What happened?” Riley spoke up. Lucas shrugged.

“One day she woke up and decided enough was enough. She says that she had me and my dad and we were all she needed.” 

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that.” Maya whispered into his neck, burying herself there. 

“I am too, but it's made me really strong, especially in times like this.” He replied, rubbing her back again. 

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes until suddenly, the doors swung open. 

Shawn walk out in blue OR scrubs. He looked extremely exhausted despite the spring in his step.

Maya immediately shot up. She squeezed Lucas’ hand even harder than before. “Is she ok? Is mom ok?” She asked desperately. 

Shawn’s face split into the biggest smile Lucas had ever seen him wear. “She is. They both are.”

“Both?” Everyone asked in unison.

“Yeah,” he nodded giddily. “It's a boy, Chester John Hunter. He's perfect, he's so healthy. Katy too.” He looked at Maya. 

“You wanna come meet your brother?” 

Without a word, Maya ran over to Shawn and gave him the biggest hug. Everyone beamed watching them go back into the room.

Eventually everyone got their turn to meet baby CJ. Lucas even got to hold him for a few seconds before Maya snatched him up again. But he didn't care. She had been waiting years for this, to have a proper sibling. It made Lucas so unbearably happy to see her so content. 

“I told you it'd be ok.” He whispers in her ear as he watches her make faces at her little brother.

Lucas smiles as Maya looks lovingly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And slowly... I was forgotten."

Farkle Minkus had never enjoyed his birthday... Until Riley Matthews came along.

The day he was born, his father wasn't even in the delivery room because he was stranded in Madrid on business. Even his mother was too doped out of her mind from the c-section to hold him right away. 

On Farkle’s fourth birthday, his parents had their typical explosive fight. This didn't ruin the day. The alone time (make up sex) they decided they needed to have for the rest of the day left the boy alone in a penthouse with only his au pair to watch him blow out his candles. 

Farkle’s ninth birthday was the last of the worst ones. He celebrated at school with cupcakes and they Riley and Maya played Charlie's Angels with him at recess. Of course when he arrived home from school, his mother was already one glass of wine in and his father was working late. That birthday was spent skyping his grandparents in Philly. 

Every birthday after that one was fine. He spent them with his second family, the Matthews. They made him feel like one of their own and always made sure he wasn't alone on special holidays.

When his eighteenth birthday rolled around however, every bad feeling Farkle had worked so hard to let go of threatened to come flooding right back the instant he walked into school. 

He spotted Riley Matthews at her locker and made his way toward her. 

“Hey, Riles.” He greeted her with his usual smile. 

“Oh, hey, Farkle.” She replied wearily. Her shoulders slumped. She slammed her locker shut. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, sensing her mood. 

Her lip quivered and she looked at her feet. “Charlie broke up with me last night.” 

It felt like a blow to his chest. “God, Riley, I'm sorry.” 

She shook her head, noticeably fighting back tears. “Don't be, it's for the best. It wasn't really going that well anyway.” 

“Still,” he says, placing a steady hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. “You're better off without that guy.”

They started walking to Cory's classroom and were spotted by a certain Texan and his artist girlfriend. 

“Oh honey.” Maya frowned sympathetically, bringing the brunette in for a hug. 

“Sorry, Riles.” Lucas said, patting her back. He looked at Farkle and grinned. “Hey, man, happy birthday!”

Farkle stood there stunned. He had been so preoccupied with his senior research project the night before that he had completely forgotten today was his birthday. He wasn't surprised though, far be it for his parents to remind him when he'd left for school. 

Riley and Maya hopped apart instantly with individual little yelps. 

“Farkle!” Riley cried. “Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?” He shrugged. 

“So you just let me stand there and whine when I should have been wishing you happy birthday?” 

“Sorry, kid.” Maya said next, shaking his shoulder. “I left your present at home.” 

His eyes lit up. “You got me a present?” 

She blushed. “Well it's nothing special, just a painting of Pluto.”

“Awww!” Riley cooed. “I want a painting of Pluto.”

“And you will get one when you turn eighteen.” the blonde assured her friend. 

The four teens all settled into their respective desks in the class. Farkle turned around in his seat. 

“To be honest, you guys, Lucas was the only one out of all of us to remember my birthday.”

“Wait, what about your parents?” Lucas asked. Farkle shook his head.

“How do they forget stuff like this? You're their only kid.” 

Farkle shrugged. “You'd be surprised how long this has gone on. The first time it was an accident. The second time, they played it off and then slowly… I was forgotten.”

Riley frowned. “That's the most depressing thing I've ever heard.” 

“Don't feel bad." He shrugged. "If it weren't for you and your whole family, I'd probably hate this day."

“Really?” She smiled. He nodded.   
“Well in that case, happy birthday, Farkle.” She leaned in and gave him a smooch on the cheek. 

Yeah, this was the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been skipping notes. I'll try to start posting them more :)
> 
> It's really hard to write high school riarkle for some reason, so I don't know how much of them you'll be getting from this chapter forward. 
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to comment. If you have something to say, I totally encourage it. If you don't want to go through the trouble of putting down your email, that's fine too. You can find me on tumblr as @maiammitchell!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And then it all just disappears."

“Run me through this again,” Lucas instructs for what has to be the third time.

Maya sighs irritably, clenching her lunch tray. “Okay,” she begins, slowly. “The dream starts with me walking through my apartment.”

“Right,” he prompts her to continue. 

“I walk into the kitchen, and I go to open the fridge. But instead of it being an actual refrigerator-”

“It leads to a garden?”

Maya nods. “So I walk into the garden and I see this pond.”

“And that's where-”

“Tons of koi fish. Tons!” She confirms. “And as soon as I dip my hand in the pond, it all just disappears. Everything. And I wake back up.”

Lucas sits back in his seat. He scrubs a hand over his face. “And you've had this dream how many times?”

“Last night would be the third.” Maya replies coolly. 

“Are you telling Lucas about that dream you keep having?” Riley interjects, setting down her own tray next to Maya's. Farkle is right behind her with Smackle.

“Yep.” 

Smackle perks up. “Have you ever tried interpreting your dream, Maya?” 

The blonde stares blankly in return. “That's kind of what I'm doing.” She deadpans. 

“I know,” Smackle adjusts her glasses. “But there are actual websites that suggest what your dream could mean.”

“Ooh are we interpreting dreams?” Zay asks as he sits down next to Lucas. He rubs his hands together excitedly. “That's my fourth favorite hobby.”

The gang stares at him in confusion and surprise. 

“What? I have a lot of time on my hands.” He says defensively. He looks to Maya. “Whatcha been dreaming about, sugar?” 

Maya runs back through the dream for the new crowd. 

“So… Koi fish?” Zay asks enthusiastically. 

“Yeah,” she says hesitantly. “Is that symbolic for something?”

The ballet dancer’s eyes light up. “Koi fish mainly represent relationships, affection and love.”

“Gross.” Maya and Lucas say together. They look at each other awkwardly. 

“But mostly, it represents putting -”

“Putting your ego aside for love!” Smackle cuts him off. She gives a sheepish scoff. “I just really like translating other people’s dreams.”

“So who do you love, Maya?” Riley asks her best friend.

Maya shoots her a glare. “Excuse me?”

“You heard Smackle and Zay, the koi fish represent accepting love and all that.” She justifies. 

“It doesn't always.” Maya says through gritted teeth. 

“Do you have any idea what this could be about?” Lucas asks her. 

“No!” 

The lunch bell rings and everyone disperses, promising to meet at Topanga’s after school. 

Maya's halfway through art class when it hits her. She's mid-stroke when she realizes what she's painting; A koi fish. A giant orange and black and white and grey koi fish projects across the canvas. 

She gasps. 

“You ok, Maya?” Riley asks slowly. The brunette looks at her friend’s painting. “Oh, my god. Is that a koi fish….wearing...a-”

“Cowboy hat.” Maya confirms, still in complete shock. “Yep.” 

Before Riley even gets time to question her, Maya's out the door. She sprints down the hall to the gymnasium. Weaving through the crowds of students she finds her way to the men's locker room. 

It takes all she has not to push a confused freshman out of the way and ignore protests from other students.

“Lucas!” She calls out when she spots him, sitting on the bench, tying his shoes. He looks up. 

“Maya, what are you doing?” He half laughs, standing up to meet his friend. 

“It's you.” She whispers, trying to read his face. 

Lucas takers her flushed face in his hands. “What?” 

“It's you,” she repeats. “My dream. It's trying to tell me, trying to get me to accept this.” She gestures between the two of them. 

A huge grin spreads across his lips.“Are you serious?”

Maya nods. “Yeah, I'm sure.” 

“Good.” He replies simply before covering her mouth with his own eager one. 

The blonde smiles into the kiss and stands up on her tippy toes. Lucas pants. “God, do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?”

She shakes her head. “Since before the first dream.” He states, moving in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing: I started to ship Zayadora after I wrote chapter 2. But I really don't know how to write them, outside of mentions. However I want to continue with the little plot from chapter 2, but it wouldn't make sense since these are supposed to be just short, out of order drabbles. So if you have any thoughts on what I should do, let me know!
> 
> tumblr: @maiammitchell


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And where do I go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any requests for a riarkle chapter, let me know! I'm sure I could fit whatever it is into a prompt.

“Get. Out.” 

Farkle freezes in his position, willing the comforter to stay covering the lower half of his barely clothed body. 

“Dad!” Riley Matthews shrieks, pushing her boyfriend off of her. “Babe, cover yourself.”

Cory stands in the doorway, his hands covering his face. “I am going to open my eyes in ten seconds, and when I do, your ass better be OUT of my daughter’s bed.” 

The boy rolls onto his back, pulling the blankets up to his chin. 

“Cory?” Topanga calls him from behind. When she gets to the doorway and sees the scene, she too yelps, a hand going to her mouth. “Riley, Farkle, what are you doing?”

“Mom,” the brunette groaned. “Can you please get dad out of here?”

“Oh no,” her mother replied. “No. Family meeting.”

“Family meeting RIGHT now.” Cory repeats, and the two of them trudge out to the living room of the cabin they've been staying at all weekend.

Riley and Farkle tie on their respective robes and join the parents outside.

However when they enter the great room, embarrassment immediately floods through their bodies. 

“What the hell?” A low voice questions from the couch. 

Lucas Friar is sitting next to Maya Hart, both with stunned looks on their faces. They seem to have been watching whatever movie was paused on the television screen. Maya's mom and step dad are perched in the chair next to the tv. 

Farkle wants. to. die. Riley too.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews instruct the couple to sit on the empty loveseat across from their friends. 

“Dad, do we have to do this in front of them?” The brunette whines, gesturing to the extra company. 

Cory gasps. “Shawn is family, Riley.”

“Honey, this is too good.” Maya interjects with a chuckle. Lucas nods, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

The blonde holds her phone up. “This is gonna play at your wedding.”

“Maya, put that down.” Katy scolds her daughter. 

“Let's get back to why we're all out here.” Topanga says, taking a seat on the arm of the ouch. 

“I'd rather not.” Farkle mumbles, head in his hands. Riley elbows him in the side. 

“What were the two of you thinking?” Cory asks again. 

Riley sighs. “I think what we were doing has already been established.” She gestures to the matching robes they wore. 

“Right,” her father shudders. “But why? We're on vacation.” 

“We were all the way in the basement!” 

“The door was unlocked.” Katy spoke up. “What if CJ had walked in?” 

Farkle looked up. “He’s been asleep for hours.”

“On the third floor.” Riley adds. 

“You're supposed to be responsible.” Her mother sighs. 

Riley looks to her parents. “I'm 21. I shouldn't feel guilty.”

“You are to share Maya’s room the rest of the trip.” Topanga glares at her daughter. “Lucas can sleep in the room you two were in.” There's an audible “gross” from man on the couch.

“And where do I go?” Farkle scoffs. 

“We'll figure something out, baby.” Riley whispers.

“We didn't even do anything.” Her informs the spectators. “We wouldn't have anyway.” 

“And you never will.” Cory whispers threateningly. He looks to Shawn and both their eyes bulge. “Get him!” 

The pair lunges at a terrified Farkle. He jumps from the loveseat and sprints away toward the basement, screaming the entire way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone could tell from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Hope you enjoy this installment! Follow me on Tumblr @sagebabineaux  
> I'm working on a lot of writing coming up that I can't wait to show you.

His room is near bare, and he's ready to go turn in his key and load up the final pieces in his truck. Lucas' new manager insists he flies, it's a welcome gift from the team. But he has an urge for open roads. It'll be a painfully long trip, two days to be exact, but what's waiting for him will be well worth it.

It's been a month since telling Maya about signing with the Mets. And while he's had lots of work to complete during these long weeks, time still betrays him.

It's nothing, he reminds himself, of the years they've spent going back and forth. Missing each other's most important moments of the past couple of years. Missing each other. He remembers the exact day that solidified his dreams were going to cost him a lot more than he expected.

It's his last year of high school during a week where everyone is restless, just counting down the days until the end. Lucas spots them across the senior courtyard, all sitting around the table they claimed just last August. He sees the back of her first, arms flailing wildly. Anyone could see from here that Maya is going on about something that she's passionate about.

Zay catches Lucas' eyes, raising his eyebrows in askance. When Lucas nods tensely, it's subtle, but he can see his best friend deflate just a little.

Tightening the grip he has on the straps of his backpack, he makes way to their table.

Claiming the spot next to Maya, he shoots a smile towards Riley, Farkle and Smackle before planting a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Thank goodness you're here, Lucas, maybe you can talk her out of this mess," Farkle looks exhausted flipping through a binder. It's most likely his Chem notes, an exam he's been killing himself over.

Maya has no doubt spent most of their lunch period trying to lock down "their" senior prank, aka her senior prank. Which almost everyone has been patient regarding the subject.

Maya mocks offense, her mouth agape. She turns her whole body towards him now and she is as bright as the sun that's shining. It's a rare May afternoon without a cloud in the sky and it's actually warm enough for them to enjoy a lunch period outdoors.

Graduation is next week, after exams end and all of their senior things commence. They have Baccalaureate, awards ceremonies, sports banquets, and the like, but Maya Hart is focused on one thing.

"Luke, please tell them that I have a legacy to protect. I was indicted by legends past--"

"Into a prestigious history of trouble making," Zay continues.

"To continue a line of the most innovative," Riley takes over.

"Most well thought out," Smackle says joining in.

"Senior pranks in the history of Abigail Adams High," Lucas finishes, leaving the girl next to him hilariously dumbfounded.

"I see you've all been listening but not hearing me," Maya says, a pout forming.

"This is important to me," she states, and at this Lucas softens.

He glances over to Zay, knowing it's time to talk to her. Lucas has never hidden anything from Maya, not that he would be capable. She could read him page by page.

"Who wants to spend our open block at Topanga's? I'm craving a smoothie," Zay stands, grabbing his books.

"Ooh! Count me in," Riley's excitement reverberates around them. It reaches everyone. Excluding Farkle.

"No way, I'm heading to the lab," he looks more stressed than ever as he packs up to leave. Lucas can see Riley reconsider her decision, but she stands anyway, linking arms with Zay. There's no use at bothering Farkle at a time like this.

Smackle looks after him too, most likely debating whether she should enjoy an empty period or study--something she doesn't have to do for this particular subject.

"Come on Sugar, you know you want to," he offers Smackle his other arm. Who, at this, accepts Zay's charm and leaves her reservations behind.

The table clears out in an instant. The bell rings and students around them flock to wherever they're heading next. It's just he and Maya left, the noise dissolved.

"So, what's up?" Lucas should know better and Maya is fully aware at his not so subtle attempt at getting them alone.

"Come on, you look like you've seen Judy the Sheep," she smiles, squeezing his arm. "I'm not dense, talk to me."

He wishes he could have been there to encounter her swarm of prank ideas. To have fully received her joy, not to be the one who takes it away.

"I just got off the phone with my coach at UT," Lucas says.

She stills, trying to remain her composure, but Lucas can see all the thoughts running through her head.

"Is everything good? Is it your scholarship? They still want you, right?" Maya sits up a little straighter, her eyes dancing anxiously.

"They more than want me," he bites his lip.

"I'm leaving after graduation, Maya. They want me to come down to get better acquainted with the team and staff. I'll barely be out of my cap and gown before I'm on a plane back to Texas."

6 years ago as a fish out of water, his 7th grade self would be elated with such news. But since then, he's settled into this strange city with people he loves. A girl he loves. New York is his home now and he isn't so ready to give it up.

"Great prank, Friar," she says, turning from him. She's completely aware that it's not a joke.

He closes the small gap between them, wanting to be as close to Maya as possible. They engulf the silence, but their minds are anything but quiet.

"I know I'm supposed to be strong and supportive, Luke," Maya is small with her admission, and refuses to meet his face.

"But this fucking sucks."  
She rests her head on Lucas' shoulder, releasing a shaky breath.

"I know," he grabs her hand. And instead of thinking of all they'll miss in the month he was supposed to be there, Lucas takes what he has in this moment. Just a few minutes ago, they were kids, soaking up the last bit of their childhood. And now, they've been forced into adulthood, trying to understand something they've never had to before.

Anyone could tell from here that they were two suckers in love, facing a wrench that's been thrown at them. Little did they know, they would overcome it anyway.


End file.
